


Watch Out

by gotfanfiction



Series: Tumblr Collective [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is all about giving good service</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Out

**Author's Note:**

> For mustardprecum on tumblr
> 
> Hartwin “Hey bastard this store is already closed oh wait you’re hot never mind please do come in” AU
> 
> Holy shit here’s the first bit MORE LATER OMG WHAT’S HAPPENING

***

There was nothing happening. Dead on the street; dead in the shop, too. Eggsy sighed and stood up from the stool behind the counter.

He began his nightly ritual of closing up: wiping down surfaces, making sure display cases were shut tight and firmly locked. The pawn shop wasn’t the best paying job he could’ve landed, but it was clean, legal, and the owners understood that Eggsy’s family came first and were willing to adjust his schedule accordingly.

He was sweeping the dust from under the watch display when the bell jingled, merrily letting him know that some fucker was ignoring the blaring ‘Closed’ sign hanging in the window.

“Uh, we’re closed mate, you’re gonna ha-“ Eggsy choked a bit when the prick walked into his line of sight. _‘Legs,’_ gibbered his brain, _‘Legs!!’_

The man was clearly well off, not the sort of person who came in to sell off their possessions so they could make rent. His suit flattered the long lines of his body, the lean dip of his waist and startling breadth of his shoulders.

Eggsy made a concentrated effort to scrape his brain back in his ears.

“What, um, what can I help you with?” Eggsy tried a grin, and hoped.

The man’s eyes flicked towards the watches, then back to Eggsy. “A… friend of mine recently lost his watch, and is now in no position to find it. I was lucky enough to track it to this establishment, and I would much appreciate your assistance in identifying it.”

Eggsy swallowed. Posh voice, brilliant suit, ridiculous umbrella accessory. Obviously out of his league, but Eggsy was nothing if not bullheaded.

“Well, do you know what it looks like? I’ve probably seen it; I do a lot of the inventory, you know?” Eggsy opened the display case, one eye on the man as he approached.

"It has a brown leather strap with white stitching. White face, gold rim?” He bent to examine the watches more closely. “It was handmade, you know, by my friend himself.”

Eggsy tapped a finger, thinking. “Analog?”

A sculpted eyebrow lifted up. “Of course.”

Eggsy grinned and pointed. “This one it?”

A smile broke out on the other man’s face and Eggsy maybe swooned a bit. “Oh, wonderful!” He picked it up and carefully slipped it into his pocket. He straightened up and gazed at Eggsy for a few moments.

“Now, what do I owe you?”

Eggsy blinked in surprise, “Twenty quid?”

He blinked again when a fifty pound note was pressed into his hand. “Consider this a tip. It’s after closing and you were extremely helpful. I think we can both agree that good help is hard to find.”

“I- yeah.” Eggsy drummed up some courage and tried for his most charming smile. “You got a name?”

“Harry Hart,” the smile came back, and bigger, and yeah, Eggsy definitely swooned this time.

“I’m Eggsy. Eggsy Unwin.”

“Eggsy?” Harry’s smile deepened, and his eyes crinkled attractively. “A nickname?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy closed the case again, looked up at Harry from underneath his eyelashes. “Maybe I can tell you how I got it? Over coffee, or a pint, since I’m off in a few anyways?”

“I would find that absolutely agreeable. Shall I wait for you outside?”

Eggsy stepped away from the display, into Harry’s personal space. “I won’t be more than five minutes. Promise.”

Harry stared down at him with what Eggsy hoped was anticipation. “I’ll hold you to that, Eggsy.”

He walked out, glancing over his shoulder once. Eggsy winked at him, and Harry’s eyes widened. Eggsy rushed through the last parts of closing up and all but ran outside.

He had a promise to keep.

***

**Author's Note:**

> *blows dust off this prompt* I feel like there might be more fic for this, but I’d have to rewatch the movie before I’d feel comfortable writing more o-o


End file.
